The Wrong Christmas
by silkycatastrophe
Summary: A romantic drama that tells of love and loss. It is about how new beginnings amount to great opportunities, and second chances. Austin leaves for a one year tour without his best friends two weeks before Christmas. He leaves Ally with a broken heart and left to pick up the pieces of a shattered heart. One year later he returns, and nothing will ever be the same again.
1. The Wrong Christmas

**Chapter 1: The Wrong Christmas**

* * *

You're here, where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carolers sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day

**(Kelly Clarkson)**

* * *

Brief Synopsis: The Wrong Christmas is a romantic drama that tells of love and loss. It is about how new beginnings amount to great opportunities, and second chances. Austin leaves for a one year tour without his best friends. He leaves a heart broken Ally to pick up the pieces of a shattered heart. Multi-chapter.

* * *

Ally walked around Sonic Boom with a large box of Christmas decorations. The box was labelled 'Christmas Tree Decorations', and she set the box down on the bench next to the tree. This was always her favourite part of Christmas. The colours were beautiful, and she was able to decorate everything the way she wanted to. She sighed in return, feeling satisfied with the beauty around her.

Typically, everything about Christmas made Ally squeal for joy and her insides happy. Everything about the season made her believe that there was good in the world, and not everything was twisted.

It was four in the afternoon, and Ally already felt exhausted. Other years, Christmas felt happy, glorious and festive. However, this year only seemed to bring back retched memories, and conversations she only wished she could forget.

Christmas used to be about sitting around the fire place with a warm hot chocolate and her dad reading her a story, or watching a classic Christmas movie while snuggling in a warm quilt, or decorating a ginger bread house with her best friend Trish, but this year she felt like quite the Christmas Scrooge inside.

Ally still loved the Christmas carols. There was nothing in the world that could take away her love for music. So she hummed along to Christmas carols while removing the tinsel from the box.

"I brought some decorations from home, and I thought we could mail out cards to Santa later", Dez said walking up to Ally with another box in his arms. He set the box down on the store counter and began rummaging through it. There were piles of blank cards and envelops lying next to the box.

Ally looked up from the box she placed on the bench and walked toward Dez.

She smiled affectionately.

"Sure Dez", Ally responded. Dez was childish at times, but he was always there when Ally needed him most. He was actually a very wise person.

"Good, because I have a huge list of things I need to tell him." Dez unrolled a large list from his pocket. It appeared to be colour coordinated and most likely only legible by Dez.

"Okay", she said going along with what he said. "Where is Trish?" Ally asked.

"She is somewhere around here, I'll go find her." Dez walked back and started searching around the store.

"Thanks Dez."

Ally went back to hanging tinsel on the tree.

"Ally!" someone from behind her called. Assuming it to be her boyfriend, she turned around happily, still humming to carols.

"Thank goodness you are here. I was worried I wouldn't be able to find you." The voice sounded worn out, and dry, yet happy and cheerful. They were relieved.

"Find me? I told you where I would be"-

Ally was finally facing the boy talking to her, and when she made eye contact with Austin Moon, she froze. She was not expecting to see Austin here. Her voice seemed to slip down her throat, and her knees locked.

"Austin?" she whispered a barely audible sound.

Austin embraced her into a hug. Ally squeaked in surprise.

"I missed you so much", he told her. Ally accepted the hug and responded politely, but deep down; she fought to push away all the emotions she had fought so hard to hide over the past year. She tried to appear unaffected by Austin's appearance. He didn't seem to notice that she was out of sorts. Obviously he didn't know her anymore. He knew the old Ally.

"Austin? What are you doing here?"

"I missed you guys", he said a matter-of-factly.

"It's been 4 months since we've heard from you", she reasoned trying to hold her anger inside.

"Hey look! Austin's back!" Ally heard Dez yell from across the store. Trish appeared at Ally's side and Dez too. They greeted him and hugged him. Austin's smile grew, and he looked genuinely happy to be with his friends.

"What are you doing here man? Aren't you supposed to be on tour?" asked Dez. Who was still sceptical, but thrilled that his best friend hadn't completely forgotten about him.

"Touring just finished two nights ago. And I missed my three best friends!" the blond boy exclaimed happily.

"It's good to see you again Austin", Trish started, "We thought you forgot about us!" Trish said it like it was a joke, but the three friends who were left behind from the tour knew the second meaning behind it.

Austin chuckled.

"Me? Forget about you guys? Never!" he exclaimed. Ally fought to hold back an eye roll, because she had a lot of thoughts going through her mind, and many of them were not pleasant ones.

Trish could see Austin eyeing Ally, and she knew that Austin was trying to get Ally alone to talk. She didn't want to leave Ally alone, but knew that they did need to talk.

"Hey Dez? Do you want to go search the exotic animals of Zimbabwe on the internet?" Trish asked Dez. Dez's face started glowing with excitement.

"Yes! Race ya!" he exclaimed.

"Okay." Dez ran off and Trish walked behind him.

Austin laughed at his ridiculous friend. But Ally let a small smile tug the ends of her lips.

"Some things never change", he reminisced. Ally fiddled with the tinsel in her hands trying to distract herself.

Austin took Ally's hands in his hoping that her feelings hadn't changed since the last time he saw her.

The tinsel fell to the floor. She looked a lot older to him; her features were more prominent, and beautiful. She was at her fullest potential.

"Ally…" Austin trailed out.

Ally stared and frowned at their hands.

"Ally, I missed you so much. I really hope we can start back where we left off", Austin said smiling down at Ally. Ally released his hands, having them feel like poison. He stroked her cheek and Ally pulled back rapidly.

Austin looked confused.

"You didn't actually expect to leave me alone here for 12 months and just appear back here one day waiting for your return, did you?" Ally asked him shocked.

"Er"- he stuttered.

"Austin, you left me two weeks before Christmas. You left without saying a word. You didn't try to contact me, or Trish, or Dez. You left us with nothing. I think you forgot that this was our dream. Not just yours. We were going to make it together. As a team. Team Austin. Do you remember that?"

"Of – Of course I remember that", Austin stuttered.

"Really? Because you never called, emailed, texted, or even sent a bloody letter for goodness sake." Ally was waving her hands around dramatically.

"What are you saying?"

"I"-

"Wait, I thought we had something. You felt it too", Austin interrupted her again, trying to gain more confidence in her.

"Austin that was a year ago." He hated that she said his name like it was venom. She sounded exhausted, and nothing like the girl he used to know.

"But"-

"You're too late", Ally replied tiredly.

"Too late? But we are Austin and Ally."

"Were", she corrected.

Austin looked somewhat heartbroken. But Ally was not about to forget about the nights she cried herself to sleep because she read about another headline where Austin was caught sneaking around with some girl. She turned to find her friends.

"Ally, wait. I thought we were meant to be together. There's no way I can make it without you. Remember?"

"That all changed the night you decided to leave! I get it, you wanted to go on tour, but you could have brought us with you. I think you forgot that there are more people in the world than just you. Other people matter too. And you have no right showing up like this Austin. You need to leave!" Ally tried hard to fight back the tears that were building up in her eyes. Austin broke her heart, and now she moved on. It was just hard to face the boy who she once loved like that.

"Ally, I'm sorry", he said gently rubbing his hand on her arm.

Ally tore it from his grasp.

"Don't touch me", she hissed. "Like I said, you're too late, so just leave." Ally saw pain in Austin's eyes, there was sadness, agony, and maybe even some hope. But she knew better than to fall for his tricks again. A tear fell from her eye and down her cheek.

"Hey Babe, where do you want this box?" someone called from behind Austin. Ally smiled weakly at the stranger.

"Alan", she said sighing, "just on the bench is fine." Austin turned around to face the boy. It was Austin's worst nightmare; his greatest fear was coming true.

"You have a boyfriend!" Austin exclaimed flabbergasted.

Alan walked up to Ally's side and rubbed the small of her back.

"What's wrong?" he whispered wiping away her fallen tear.

"Nothing", she replied shaking her head.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend Ally?" Austin proclaimed.

Alan tried to speak up, but Ally hushed him.

"When was I supposed to tell you Austin? All those times you called worrying about me? All those times I heard about another of your one night stands?" Austin flinched. He had never seen Ally like this. "You have no right! And you need to leave", Ally hissed. Austin saw the broken heart in her eyes and for the first time realized what a mess he made.

He hoped Ally would be waiting in the sunset for his return, but she wasn't. She moved on. And that broke his heart. He knew that he deserved it. Hell, he deserved worse. His actions took their toll on her life, and they were finally catching up to his life.

He had ruined everything.

He just had one last thing to say to her before he walked away.

"I love you Alls." Her eyes were closed and she was leaning into Alan's arm. Alan was glaring at Austin, like he was a criminal.

He turned around on his heal and marched out of Sonic Boom. He felt the weight of the world crash to his shoulders.

It just wasn't his Christmas.

He was a year to late.


	2. The Right Christmas

**Chapter 2: The Right Christmas**

* * *

Isnt there anyone who knows

what Christmas is all about?

**(Charlie Brown)**

* * *

After Ally's confrontation with Austin, Alan guided Ally into the practice room. He knew that she would need some time away from the rest of the world to let out her emotions.

"Ally, stop pacing. You did great! I am so proud of you", Alan said attempting to calm Ally in the practice room. When it came to her emotions, she wasn't exactly good at discharging them. Alan believed that she would hide her emotions away, and pretend that they don't exist. But they would build up, and build up, up to the point where the wall she created would come crashing down all at once.

"I just lost it in front of him. I always thought that when I saw him again, I would stay strong, show no mercy." Ally paced around the room.

"Do you want me to go after him? Beat him up?" Alan suggested with a straight face, walking up to her. She laughed and wiped her fingers below her eyes. He hated to see Ally hurting. When she was hurting, he was hurting.

"You would do that?" Ally stopped abruptly and faced Alan. To say that Alan was the best boyfriend in the world would be an understatement.

"Yes, of course. I would do anything that would make you happy."

"You're sweet, but this is my mess. And I just want to forget all about it."

"You did not create this mess", he assured her. "That coward created this mess, and if he ever hurts you again, I will show no mercy."

"My hero", Ally replied sarcastically. She loved that Alan was concerned, but she just wanted to move on with her life; enough hurt had already come out of the situation.

"I'm not kidding", he mumbled. "That guy is an idiot for letting you go."

Ally smiled weakly.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"You know I would do anything for you."

Ally leaned in again towards his very kissable lips, and gently pressed hers to his. They were soft and familiar and it made her feel warm inside. They felt of home. Seemingly, just his presence in the store made her feel like she was on cloud nine. He made the world make sense. He had been with her through all of her drama. Alan stroked her cheek lightly, wiping away any trace of tears, and kissed her back.

"You're the best", Ally whispered pulling away. Alan kissed her nose and smiled at her.

"I love you", he whispered to her, placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Ally just stared at Alan blankly.

"Alan, I w"-

"Sh, I just want you to know that. I'm not expecting anything back. I just wanted to tell you", Alan interrupted.

"You're not just saying this because of Austin, are you?"

"No! Of course not. I've felt this way for a while. I just wanted to tell you. I felt like it was in the moment." A strike of hurt flashed across Alan's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume anything. It's just that with Austin showing up, I want you to know that there is nothing in the world that would make me feel any different than the way you make me feel."

Alan nodded.

"I know. I'm not worried."

"Good. Because I'll always want you", Ally said in all seriousness.

Alan smiled joyfully. Those were the words he was waiting to hear. It was a commitment without a commitment.

Alan kissed her lips again, slowly and with passion.

* * *

"I can't believe he just showed up like that!" Trish ranted. "And the fact that he just put Ally on the spot like that… why I ought to give that boy a piece of my mind."

Dez looked up from the computer. He was monitoring Santa's journey on the internet, he was currently in Australia.

"Trish, we've been over this. Revenge is not the answer", Dez explained.

"I know, I know. But I am just so angry!"

"I'm not any happier than you are about this. But we are his best friends. Maybe we need to forgive him." Trish stared at Dez in shock. First, because he actually sounded serious. Second, because he actually suggested forgiving the guy who caused them so much grief the past year.

"You can't be serious", Trish exclaimed still in shock.

"Trish, think about this from his perspective"-

"No! He abandoned us. We were a team! We were supposed to make it together, but he ditched us."

"Trish, calm down!" Dez said standing up

"Never tell me to calm down", she hissed.

Dez flinched and backed away slightly frightened. He and Trish had grown closer over the past year since Austin left them. It gave them more time to talk and hang out. And also, since Ally grew more distant with her feelings since Austin, left it had given them more time as well.

"I'm sorry Dez, I didn't mean to lash out at you", Trish apologized. "It's just that this is so frustrating. He hurt Ally so much. And it makes me so mad to see her like that and know that Austin caused her pain." Trish continued ranting.

Dez stood up and faced Trish. He knew she needed this. She needed to release all the negative energy. But he hated to see his best friend so upset. He embraced her into a warm hug. At first she froze, but then reacted to the hug and wrapped her arms around him. His arms were calming and suddenly she felt foolish for ever being upset.

"We will figure this out, okay? We will do it together", he assured her.

"Thanks Dez", she responded.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Why am I so stupid?" Austin said to himself as a waiter with a goatee passed him a stack of pancakes.

"I'm not sure, people don't normally order pancakes at the bar here", the waiter responded folding a towel in his hands. Currently, Austin found a small restaurant near the Mall of Miami, and found a way to sulk in his feelings. The restaurant was dark, and felt dreary. It was perfect for Austin, as it mirrored the way his heart felt; cracked and alone. He felt like the insides of his heart were slowly pouring out as the bandage once holding it together fell off. It wasn't exactly a pretty image, but it was an image nonetheless.

Austin looked up at the waiter who was eyeing the pancakes suggestively. Austin being a boy who was protective of his pancakes, pulled the plate closer to him and poured syrup on top of them.

"Have you ever totally messed up something without realizing it?" Austin asked the waiter.

Clearly the waiter had nothing better to do, and decided to continue with the conversation. He rested his hands on top of the counter in front of Austin.

"You in legal trouble?"

"No", Austin replied.

"Drugs?"

"No!"

"Alcohol?"

"I wish it were that simple!" he nearly shouted. The blond boy was fed up with life.

"Oh, I know. Girl problems. I see it now. Only a woman could cause issues like that. No wonder you are drowning your pancakes in syrup. It must be pretty bad", the waiter told Austin.

"Is it that obvious?" Austin asked wincing.

"I recognize a broken heart when I see one. And you my friend are really messed up."

"Thanks", Austin mumbled.

"Sorry", he apologized. "What did this girl do to you?"

"It's not what she did to me. It's what I did to her. I broke up with her, because I thought it was what would be best for her. I wanted to give her the best possible chance I could give her in the world. But, I was wrong. The best possible chance I could have given her was with me. And now it's been a year since I saw her. A year today actually. But I just saw her. She was just as heart broken and the biggest problem is that she has moved on. The worst part is that before all of this we were best friends, and I was the idiot. I messed this up. I was selfish, and I took advantage of it."

"Shit."

"What?" Austin replied looking up at the waiter. The waiter's eye brows were furrowed and he looked like he was in pain.

"That is messed up dude. You screwed up big time!"

"Thanks for that", Austin mumbled.

"You didn't actually think she would just be waiting for you though, did you?"

"She said the exact same thing", Austin said slamming his fist against the counter. But not hard enough that it hurt. Austin already felt bad enough without someone shoving it into his face.

"What are you going to do?" the waiter asked.

"I don't know", Austin replied honestly.

"Well, it's almost Christmas. And if I know anything, it's that girls love a guy who is committed. I bet it you prove to her that you can at least try, and then you will win her heart back. But you can't give up. No matter how hard things get. You owe it to her. Even if all you end up being is friends, at least you tried. That's all that matters."

Austin nodded along with the given advice, considering each and every detail. It would be a lot of work, it was a long shot, but if it meant winning Ally's heart back, then he would do anything.

Maybe this would be the right Christmas after all.


	3. The Old Christmas

Chapter 3: The Old Christmas

* * *

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart.  
A man under cover but you tore me apart, ooh-hoo.  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again.

**-Last Christmas - WHAM!**

* * *

_Austin knocked on the door to the practice room a few days later. He came upon Ally and Alan playing the piano in the practice room. He was actually pretty good at playing it too. Just another reason for Austin to hate the guy. _

_When the couple looked up from the bench, he saw the colour drain from Ally's face. _

_"Before either of you say anything", Austin spoke with his hands held out in a surrender, "I just wanted to talk with you Ally. I owe you an apology."_

_"Apology not accepted. You've caused enough grief around here don't you think?" Alan responded coldly._

_"I was talking to Ally, not you", Austin replied sternly. Alan was about to open up his mouth again to talk, but Ally spoke first. _

_"I'll talk to him", Ally spoke quietly. _

_"Really?" both Austin and Alan asked in unison. They were both equally as shocked. _

_"Are you sure Alls? Because you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."_

_"I need to", she told him. Alan nodded._

_"If you need anything I'll be down stairs", Alan assured her. In turn, Ally nodded. _

_Alan kissed her cheek and walked out of the room, leaving the practice room door open. Austin sat down on the couch with respective distance away from Ally._

_"Ally, I know this doesn't mean much now, but I am really sorry. I really thought I was doing what was best for you." Ally watched Austin. He looked sincere, but she didn't believe it._

_"And were you doing what was best for me when you were hooking up with European girls over the summer, or were you just bored?" Ally replied coldly. _

_"I"-_

_"I don't want to hear about it. I already have heard it from enough other people to know that it makes me nauseous just thinking about it."_

_Austin nodded. He couldn't tell her how much he regretted the past year. No apology could ever be enough._

_"Tell me about Alan?" Austin asked quietly._

_"Why", Ally quizzed. _

_"How did you meet him?" Austin asked. Ally looked up from the piano bench; away from her songbook. It surprised Austin that she still had the book. He figured it would have been replaced. Considering how often she wrote in it, it would only make sense. _

_"I don't know why you care"-_

_"I just want to know."_

_"Fine", she replied with a sigh, "It started two and a half weeks after you boarded the air plane to Europe…_

_"Wait! It took you two weeks to get over me?" Austin cried shocked. _

_"Austin, if I am going to tell you what happened, then you need to listen to me!" Ally exclaimed. "You're the one who came to me, remember?"_

* * *

Ally fought to distract herself the entire day. She decorated Sonic Boom, and she was sure she had never seen so many decorations in one room, ever. Even she would admit that she may have out done herself.

Every minor detail needed tending, but when it came to putting the porcelain angel on top of the Christmas tree, she became flustered. Not only was she too short, but that reminded her of how tall Austin was. And that he would have no problem placing the angel on top of the tree. She huffed in frustration. The worst part was that every single area of her job reminded her of him. She tried to convince herself that she deserved better that Austin and she was glad he decided to leave. But no matter how hard she fought to push away the memories of their breakup, she couldn't.

When she had enough of trying to place the angel, she gave up, knowing that she would never be tall enough unless the tree magically shortened. 'If only she was taller', she thought, then all of her problems would disappear.

Then she tended customers; the last minute Christmas present buyers were scurrying around the mall trying to come up with ideas for gifts. Ally always liked the Christmas season, because it always felt warm and cozy. People would be laughing, window shopping, making memories and reminiscing about old ones. That made her happy. But for some reason this Christmas felt lonely, cold, and it was like she was trapped in a wrapped present, just waiting to be opened. The problem was, no one was ever going to receive her. She was lost in transit; abandoned and stuck.

She tried to force her emotions into a song, and stood at the counter in Sonic Boom trying to come up with some catchy, well thought out lyrics, but she had writers block. Her muse was her block and he wasn't about to move anytime soon she was afraid.

Two hours later, it was eight o'clock at night, and Ally was yawning feverishly. She fought to keep her eyes open because she still had an hour left of her shift. She walked around the store trying to clean up the instruments to make them more appealing to the customers, but she had never felt so bored on the job. It worried her slightly.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart", Ally started singing quietly. The store was nearly empty and many of the shoppers had gone home. She wished she was at home, and then maybe she wouldn't feel so lonely.

"The very next day you gave it away." She swayed around the store trying to distract herself more.

"This year, to save me from tears", she sang confidently.

"I'll give it to someone special", a strange voice sang from behind Ally. The voice was loud, but not too loud. There was a strange piece of confidence in it. Ally froze, and whimpered silently not realizing there to be another person in the store.

She turned around slowing, praying that Austin was back early and decided to pay her a visit, and she wouldn't have to be embarrassed. But it wasn't Austin. It was a boy and he looked to be her age. He was tall, but not quite as tall as Austin. He has short light brown hair, and was wearing a large navy blue coat, with a red scarf. He had gentle brown eyes that made her want to get to know him. From what she could tell, he had a nice body, and he even worked out a bit. She felt bad for checking him out and not even saying anything.

But he hadn't spoken yet either, he seemed to be doing the same to Ally. Ally watched as his eyes roamed her body, but he was somewhat innocent of it. Ally would easily admit that he was the best looking boy she had even seen.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your singing. It was just so beautiful and I wanted to get your attention", the boy explained.

Ally blushed at his response.

"That's okay, I'm kind of glad you interrupted me", Ally replied trying to gain confidence in herself. But she quickly realized that she shouldn't be moving on yet. She was still heart broken. She hated the feeling and never wanted to feel that way again.

The boy raised an eye brow, and a cute grin appeared on his face.

"So, can I help you with something?" she asked him. She was sure that he came in here for a reason.

"Actually, you can. I am looking to buy an acoustic guitar."

"Do you play?" she asked.

"No! Well yah, I do. But it's not for me, it's a Christmas present for someone."

"A girlfriend", she asked trying to be subtle.

He chuckled. Ally thought he had a nice laugh.

"No girlfriend. It's for my sister. She is 10 and has always wanted to learn to play the guitar."

Ally nodded understanding.

"When I was ten, I was the same way. But I always had difficultly learning to play the guitar for some reason. I am good at the piano, but I've never been able to master, or even play the guitar."

"Weird", the boy started, "maybe I could teach you."

"You would teach me? You don't even know me."

"I could get to know you", he flirted. Ally was surprised with this boy, and smiled at his comment. She walked over to the guitar section, and showed him some options.

"These ones are great for beginners, and have a great sound. Your sister would probably benefit most from this one", Ally said pointing at the guitar in the centre of the display.

The boy wasn't paying attention to the guitars, he was listening to Ally smile and talk about music. He watched her lips move, and her eyes sparkle from the Christmas decorations in the store. Her eyes were full of excitement and the boy found it remarkable.

"That sounds perfect", he said when Ally finished.

Ally looked up at the boy. He was still smiling at her. She blushed again. His smile was contagious.

"What's your name?" he asked curiously.

"I'm Ally", she told him after he asked for her name.

"Pretty name. Wait – Ally Dawson?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I think my dad when to college with your dad. He mentioned your dad once and that he had a daughter named Ally, you. He said that they were best friends in college. That's so weird, what a small world", he mused.

"What a coincidence", she replied. But she couldn't help but think that it was fate helping her out in her end. Fate was helping her move on from her failed love life and into a new one.

"I'm Alan", he told her. "So is this your dad's store then?"

"Yah, it is. I've worked here for a couple years now. And since I love music, it's worked out well."

"You're lucky to be in a place you love", he told her. "I actually just work across the hall", he pointed at the outerwear clothing store across form Sonic Boom. "Or I guess I will be working there. I just applied, and got accepted, so I start Monday. We moved to Miami from Denver a week ago", he explained.

"I guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other."

"I hope so, because I'd like to get to know you."

Ally blushed.

"Ally", Alan asked, "is it possible that I could take you out on a date this weekend?"

Ally smiled weakly, but then frowned remembering her broken heart.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready for a relationship."

Alan frowned, but then his smile returned.

"Maybe some other time then?"

"Maybe." Then there was silence.

* * *

Ally walked towards the dining room table with a hot and steamy lasagna in her hands. Her father sat at the table reading a newspaper, and wearing his reading classes. She set the food down and studied her father's face.

"Ready to eat Dad?" she asked.

Her father looked up, and saw the table set in front of him. He smiled at his creative daughter who always made the best lasagna in the world. Then he folded up the newspaper and gave his undivided attention to his daughter and the meal.

"This looks great honey!"

"Thanks dad."

The room was dimly lit, and the fire place near the table was on sending warm vibes into their bodies.

"Hey dad?" Ally asked finally satisfying her curiosity.

"Do you ever talk to your room mate from college anymore?"

"Scott Dresden?"

"Yah him!"

"Oh geez, it's been at least 5 months since I sent him an email. Why?"

"Did you know that he and his family just moved back to Miami?"

"How do you know that?" Lester asked with his mouth full of lasagna.

"I was talking to his son the other day; Alan. He is really nice. He work in the mall."

"Alan was always a very nice boy from what I remember. I remember when we got together one day, and you two were about 18 months old. We had you two in matching jumpers, but since he is four months older than you he would always be showing you how to do everything. You followed him around everywhere." Her father smiled while reminiscing. "But I had no idea they were moving to Miami. When did they move?"

"I think that they just moved last week."

"I guess I'll have to give Scott a call sometime."

They sat in silence for a few moments. But it was comfortable.

"Have you heard from Austin yet?" her dad asked reluctantly.

Ally froze for a moment, but regained her composure. Then she shook her head slowly, with a frown on her face.

"Not since he left", she said quietly.

"I'm sorry honey."

"I'll get over it."

* * *

Every day after their first meeting, Alan returned. She ended up getting him a job at Sonic Boom, and he quit his other job. They became fast friends, and quickly learned plenty about each other. Alan was a great distraction from Austin; however, every night Ally still cried herself to sleep when she was alone. She thought she loved Austin, and she tough that the feeling was mutual. But he still broke her heart.

Two weeks after their first meeting, Ally was at the counter in Sonic Boom when Alan walked in.

He took off his jacket and scarf. Underneath he was wearing a green long sleeve shirt and khaki fitted pants. He dressed really well for a boy his age. It was Alan's night off, but he always stopped by to spend some time with Ally.

Since the evening she had supper with her dad, he called up Scott, and they'd been doing everything together lately. Not that Ally minded of course, she liked seeing her dad busy with people. And it also gave her time with Alan, who she was slowly starting to let in.

"So tell me Ally", her name seemed to roll of his tongue, "why are you all alone here in the store on Christmas Eve? I thought you had the night off." Ally sighed heavily, as he placed his coat on top of the counter in the store.

"I could say the same to you."

"I knew you would be here", he said simply.

Ally smiled.

"So I was thinking… since you aren't actually working, maybe it's time to teach you how to play that guitar?" Alan offered.

Ally tried to distract herself from his gorgeous features.

"You look so cute when you are flustered", Alan admitted. Ally blushed. She couldn't seem to control herself when he was around.

"You know, I might just take you up on that offer." She grabbed a guitar off the stand in one hand and Alan's hand in the other. She led him up the stairs into the practice room, and sat down on the piano bench with him.

A small part of her felt like she was violating her and Austin's space, since that was where they wrote his songs together, but the rest remembered the way Alan made her feel warm and safe.

Alan sat right beside of her smiling into her eyes. Ally held the eye contact.

"So first, you need to have the right positioning. So put your right hand here and your left hand here", Alan started as he moved her hands gently into the correct positions.

"Right, now put your fingers like this… good and that is standard position. Try just strumming like that to get comfortable holding the guitar." Alan kept his right hand on top of Ally's rubbing the skin gently with his thumb. Ally felt the callus on his thumb and assumed it was from playing guitar. She tried to focus on the playing, but his hand was too distracting.

"Your hand is distracting me", she whispered quietly, sighing in pleasure. She looked up at Alan, who was still smiling at her. He looked in her eyes like they were a window to her soul.

"Sorry", he removed his hand quickly, flushing with embarrassment.

"I didn't say that I didn't like it", Ally said quickly.

Alan smiled and took the hint. Ally had grown tired of keeping her walls up. It had been a month since Austin left, and her heart was telling her to move forward. His fingers gently touched her cheek and wiped her cheek slowly. He leaned in for a kiss just has Ally did the same. Her eyes fluttered shut just as his lips met hers. His lips teased hers at first but then gently pressed to hers. They were soft, and kissed her like she was fine china.

"I've never felt this way before", Alan admitted when he pulled away.

"Never felt what way before?" she asked.

"You're so smart, beautiful, and passionate about music. You're everything I've ever wanted in a girl."

* * *

_"Woah, woah, woah. I don't need to hear all the details", Austin warned. _

_"You asked me to tell you how we met, so I am."_

_"I didn't want you to break my heart all over again in the process"_

_"Something's aren't easy to hear, but need to be heard anyways", Ally replied coldly._

_"I'm sorry I caused you so much grief this past year", he spoke after a few minutes of silence. _

_"Me too." Ally stood up and walked out of the room. He didn't feel so confident in his plan anymore, and he wasn't sure if he deserved a girl like Ally. _


End file.
